gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Effect 4 (Aidin chris' version)
Mass Effect 4 is the sequel to Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3 developed by BioWare for the PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Gameplay For the first time in the Mass Effect history players will be able to play as other characters besides Commander Shepard. All characters have the same moves and abilities the Commander and the squad had in Mass Effect 1,2 and 3. Story (WARNING: You will be able to import a character only if the Commander decided to save Ashley and didn’t kill Wrex in Mass Effect, killed Morinth, destroyed the Collector base and got everyone out of there alive in Mass Effect 2, kept everyone from his old and new squad (except for Thane Krios, Legion, EDI, the Geth and Nyreen Kandros) alive, cured the genophage, made peace between the Geth and the Quarians and decided to kill the Reapers in Mass Effect 3, otherwise you won’t be able to import a ME3 character and the game will start automatically) Our story begins with the Commander's older brother: Maxwell who was assigned as captain of the Normandy 2.0. After hearing that his brother/sister died trying to save the galaxy he started looking for every information that would help him bring his brother/sister back to life. After a lot of research he found out that some former Cerberus scientists were working on some kind of medicine that when comes in contact with a dead person's blood, it reactivates the heart and brain bringing the person back to life along with his memories. Having no time to waste Maxwell stars recruiting his brother's old crew in order to find his brother's corpse and bring him back to life along with Thane Krios, Legion, the Geth, EDI, Nyreen Kandros and any other dead Normandy crew member. However the Eclipse and Blue Suns have gone on a rampage and started invading other planets and are trying to stop Maxwell from getting his brother's/sister's body back. Missions Mission 1 During his search for his brother's/sister's corpse Captain Maxwell Shepard starts making a list of the old Normandy crew members and decides to come in contact with Garrus Vakarian first. After arriving on the Turian homeworld, Captain Shepard finds Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Alenko treating a wounded Turian commander. Surprised by seeing the Lieutenant alive after hearing what happened on Eden Prime he introduces himself as the Commander's older brother and asks how Kaidan survived the blast on Eden Prime. The Lieutenant explains that he’ll answer the questions later because there are some Eclipse troops heading towards their position. The Captain seeing that the Turian commander isn’t able to fight back, calls for a shuttle and takes the Turian aboard the Normandy 2.0 so that his crew can treat him. Then he asks Kaidan how bad the situation is, and Kaidan says that they are outnumbered and that they won’t last for long, then the Captain offers his assistance and asks if there are other survivors out there and the Lieutenant says that Garrus Vakarian is out there fighting the Eclipse troops on the East. The Commander leaves a few of his crewmates to help the Turians and takes Kaidan with him to find Garrus. After fighting his way through the Eclipse troops he finds Garrus surrounded by Eclipse troops. Luckily he is saved by the captain's sniper rifle and then all 3 of them manage to defeat the Eclipse soldiers. After that Garrus thanks the Captain and asks his name, the Captain explains that he is the Commander's older brother and that he and some former Cerberus scientists found a way to bring the Commander back to life. Garrus says that he’ll help the Captain after he sees that his brother Kranius is okay, Kaidan then explains that Commander Kranius is safe thanks to Captain Maxwell Shepard who took him up on the Normandy 2.0 to treat him. Being happy that his brother survived Garrus says that both he and Kranius along with Kaidan will join the Captain on his journey. Aboard the Normandy 2.0 Kranius thanks the Captain and says that he’ll do anything he can to help him find his brother's/sister's corpse and bring him/her back to life. (Note: the Captain can find out how Kaidan survived on Eden Prime by talking to him at the crew headquarters.) Mission 2 The Captain knew that when his brother/sister destroyed the Reapers he had to sacrifice every synthetic along with EDI and the Geth. Knowing what EDI meant to Joker and how helpful the Geth were the Captain decides to bring the entire Geth race and EDI back to life, but in order to do that he needed each Geth's and EDI's intelligence. Luckily he was informed that the Quarians were able to make copies of the Geth's intelligences and he was also told that Tali’Zorah has a copy of EDI's and Legion's intelligence as well. After coming in contact with Tali and arriving at the Quarian homeworld the Captain is welcomed by Admiral Raan and is told that Tali is waiting for him in the Lab, but suddenly gunfire is heard from the lab's position and the Captain sees a lot of Blue Suns mercenaries heading towards Tali. After being successful in protecting Tali, she tells him that her cousin Zaal went to find his men and hasn’t come back yet, the Captain can either decide to take both his squadmates with him to find Zaal, or leave one of them behind to protect Tali while she tries to upload the Geth's and EDI's intelligence to their bodies. (NOTE: No squadmate will be killed no mater what choice you make). Fortunately the Captain arrives just in time to help Zaal and his men get out of the battlefield while he tries to hold off the mercenaries. After successfully bringing Zaal and his men back in safety Tali tells the Captain that she managed to bring back each Geth and EDI along with Legion and that she, her cousin and Legion along with some Geth (Nexus, Void, Prime, Pyrus, Dread, Scythe and Leash) and a security mech which she gave intelligence (Alpha) have already decided to help Maxwell find the Commander. Mission 3 After bringing the synthetics back to life, the Captain decides to come in contact with the former Cerberus scientists, so he takes the shuttle along with 2 members of his squad only to find out that the scientists are being attacked by Eclipse mercenaries. Fighting his way to the Eclipse mercenaries the Captain manages to reach the scientists and meets with Jacob, Miranda, Miles and Samara who were sent there to help the scientists fight back. The Captain knowing that they don’t have much time until they drop in more mercenaries, he sends his squadmates to bring the shuttle while he defends the scientists. Luckily he manages to save all the scientists who informed him that the medicine was ready and they had already made 20 bottles of it, so in order to show him how grateful they are, they decided to give it all to the Captain after hearing his story. Also Jacob, Miranda, Samara and Miles decide to join him on his journey to find the Commander. Mission 4 After acquiring the medicine from the scientists, the Captain decides to bring Thane Krios back to life. So he manages to come in contact with Kolyat and find Thane's body. On his way to Thane, the Captain also finds James Vega, Ashley Williams and Liara T’Soni who were on their way to visit Kolyat and keep him company after his father's death. But the Captain informs them that Kolyat won’t be alone any longer because of the medicine he acquired. Finally, the captain arrives at Thane's body along with Kolyat and the others. He takes the body out, takes it to Kolyat's apartment, puts it on a bed and injects it. After waiting for 1 hour, Thane finally opens his eyes and hugs his son. The Captain explains what happened and that he's planning to use the same medicine on the Commander to bring him back. Thane and the others agree to help the Captain and they all got aboard the Normandy 2.0. (NOTE: After that mission is completed the Captain can speak with Ashley Williams and tell her that Kaidan Alenko is alive and that he's resting at the crew's headquarters) Mission 5 After hearing how much his brother/sister helped Aria, the Captain thinks that she’ll be a very good addition to the team. So he travels to Omega, finds Aria and explains who he is and what his plans are. Aria agrees to help him if he does her a favor. She says that her best soldier Nash was sent to take back the body of Nyreen Kandros from the Blue Suns and hasn’t come back yet and the she’ll help the Captain if he brings Nash back safe and revive Nyreen Kandros. So once more the Captain fights his way through the Blue Suns and finds Nash injured, so he has to choose one of his squadmates to escort Nash back to Aria (NOTE: No squadmate will be killed no matter what choice you make), while he tries to find Nyreen Kandros. After searching the whole area, the Captain finally finds Nyreen Kandros and injects her with the medicine. After 1 hour she opens her eyes. The Captain explains what happened and says that Aria sent him. After that the Captain manages to bring Nyreen back to Aria and then both Aria and Nyreen along with Nash decide to join the Captain. Mission 6 After getting informed from Joker that the Prothean named Javik was planning on committing suicide if he found out where his race's graveyard was, the Captain manages to come in contact with him just in time to tell him to meet at Horizon. After arriving at Horizon the Captain and Javik finally meet and the Captain tells Javik that he can bring back some of Javik's race. But the conversation is disrupted by a Collector who appeared out of nowhere. Before the Captain pulls out his gun the Collector speaks and tells them he's not an enemy. Javik recognises the voice of the Collector which belongs to his childhood friend Talik. Both Javik and the Captain are surprised of how Talik was able to gain back his consciousness after he was changed from Prothean to Collector. Talik tells them that a Volus scientist helped him and their commander: Havoc, along with another Collector/Prothean: Lenox, remember their past and gain consciousness. The Captain asks Talik to take them to the professor. After arriving at professor Han Von's lab Javik thanks him for bringing his childhood friends and his commander back and the captain asks all 5 of them to join him. After they heard his story, all 5 of them agreed to join the Captain's squad. Mission 7 After finding Javik, the Captain get informed by Garrus that he got a message from Mordin that says that he survived the explosion of the tower with lots of injuries but the Krogan took care of him and now he is on Tuchanka looking after injured Krogan. So the Captain arrives on Tuchanka and speaks with Urdnot Wrex, who happens to know where the professor is. So Wrex decides to take the Captain to the professor. But the conversation is disrupted when some Blue Suns and Eclipse mercenaries start shooting. The Captain decides to take care of them while Wrex and both his squadmates make sure the professor is safe. While fighting the mercenaries, the Captain finds Grunt trying to fight his way through them to help a young Krogan. The Captain tells Grunt to go help the child while he takes care of the mercenaries. After saving the child and Grunt, the captain gets a call from Wrex, who says that they've got them surrounded and they need help. Both Grunt and Maxwell manage to reach Wrex's location and manage to save him along with Mordin, his bodyguard Jarek, Urz the Varren (NOTE: Mordin has invented a translator that allows non-speaking aliens to communicate with other species and has put one on Urz), and 4 Krogan soldiers: Grum, Kroth, Maul and Tarok. After that all 8 of them join Maxwell's squad in order to help their brother-in-arms. Mission 8 (NOTE: The Captain won’t need to pick a squad for this mission because he’ll find some recruitable characters along the way) After getting informed by Aria that the Blood Pack is the only gang that's not after the Commander's body, Maxwell decides to recruit their leader Gryll. On his way to Gryll the Captain finds Jack wandering around, so decides to introduce himself and recruit her as well, and luckily he is successful. When he manages to reach Gryll, he introduces himself as the Commander's older brother and tells him his story. Gryll being more than welcome to the Commander for helping him get his throne he agrees to join Maxwell. But a huge explosion is heard from where Gryll had sent his men to investigate the Blue Suns activity. Then Maxwell spots a Yahg fighting the Blue Suns, Gryll explains that his name is Karthus and he's one of his Generals and that he's been a good ally ever since Gryll took over. So Maxwell decides to help the Yahg fight back hoping that it’ll help him. Fortunately after defeating the Blue Suns Karthus is grateful to the Captain and says that he’d be honored to fight by his side. Mission 9 After managing to recruit Gryll, the Captain gets a call from Engineer Laan Koris, saying that the Eclipse have invaded their ship and they need help. The Captain rushes and finds the Quarian ship. After managing to save a female engineer: Shala Raegar (Kal Raegar's sister), she informs him that Laan and some Geth are being chased by the Eclipse and need help. Maxwell sends her to his ship along with one of his squadmates and keeps going. He manages to find Laan and the Geth just in time. After telling Laan that Shala is safe, the Geth (Anomaly, Apex, Battalion, Brigade, Daemon, Demise, Enigma, Eternity, Host, Obelisk, Oracle, Phalanx, Pinnacle, Prophet, Sundry, Terminus, Goliath and Vertex) and Laan ask the Captain to accompany him at his journey along with Shala. Mission 10 After the successful rescue, Joker tells the Captain that he spotted a ship crashing on a planet. Maxwell quickly takes 2 of his squadmates and rushes to help the survivors. After landing he sees a caged soldier: Tyler Jackson, calling for help. He tells the Captain that the Blue Suns blew up the ship and are chasing the rest of his squad. Maxwell quickly opens the cage and along with Tyler and one of his squadmates, go after the Blue Suns. After defeating the Blue Suns, he is introduced by Tyler to the rest of the squad. Tyler also tells them Maxwell's story and convinces them to join the Captain. Maxwell happily accepts their offer. (NOTE: Aboard the Normandy, the Captain can ask Lars and Gnar about their stories) Mission 11 After talking to Joker for a while, The Captain notices a huge explosion on one of Rannoch's moons. Without wasting any time, he heads to Rannoch's moon to find out what's going on. After landing there he finds some troops of an old gang called: Doom Brotherhood, trying to blow up a gate. Knowing that seeing this gang means trouble, he decides to fight them and find out what was behind that gate. Maxwell successfully defeats the troops and manages to open the gate. What he found in there literally left him with his mouth open. He found capsules, which had extinct races of aliens inside of them. Just like the one Javik was put into. He quickly opens them and introduces himself to the individuals standing in front of him. The individuals agree to help the Captain on one condition: Bring their races back to life. The Captain agrees and manages to recruit: a Vamp, a Zha, a Thoi Han, a Scrawl, a Narian, a Zha’Til, an Inusannon, a Zeioph, a Densorin, an Arthenn, an Oravore, a Relic and the strongest of all the races, a Peranian. Mission 12 Finally Maxwell decides to come in contact with Zaeed Massani and Kasumi Goto. On his way to them he finds a trapped Yahg trying to get out of its cage and decides to help it. The Yahg introduces itself as Orvus and because the Captain freed him he says that he’ll join his squad. After his encounter with the trapped Yahg, Maxwell finds Zaeed and Kasumi trying to fight off some Eclipse troops. Maxwell succeeds in helping them and once more he tells them his name and story. After hearing that it's possible to bring the Commander back to life they both join the Normandy 2.0 squad. Mission 13 (Final) Finally after recruiting everyone Maxwell reaches his brother's/ sister's location only to find out that the Blue Suns and Eclipse have arrived before him and are now guarding it. He decides to take a small team with him and clear the path while the others wait for his signal to bring in the shuttle (NOTE: No squadmate will be killed). After fighting his way through the Eclipse and Blue Suns and killing their leaders Maxwell manages to take his brother's/sister's body back to the ship and injects him/her with the medicine. Within one hour the Commander is finally awake and thanks his/her older brother and friends for coming to get him/her. After that mission the player can complete uncompleted sidequests or enjoy some fighting in the Omega Arena. Playable Characters (Squad Members) Algor (Vamp).jpg|Algor (Vamp) Alpha.jpg|Alpha (Security Robot) Anomaly.png|Anomaly (Geth) Apex.png|Apex (Geth) Aria.png|Aria T'Loak (Asari) Artenius (Zha).jpg|Artenius (Zha) Ashley,.png|Ashley Williams (Human) Batallion.png|Battalion (Geth) Brigade.png|Brigade (Geth) Daemon.png|Daemon (Geth) Demise.png|Demise (Geth) Dread.jpg|Dread (Geth) Eden.jpg|Eden (Hanar) EDI.png|EDI (Alliance Infiltration Unit) Edward McRussel.png|Edward McRussel (Human) Enigma.png|Enigma (Geth) Eternity.png|Eternity(Geth) Frye.png|Frye (Pyjak) Gan (Thoi Han).jpg|Gan (Thoi Han) Garrus.png|Garrus Vakarian (Turian) Ghul (Scrawl).jpg|Ghul (Scrawl) Gloar (Narian).jpg|Gloar (Narian) Gnar.png|Gnar (Keeper) Goliath.png|Goliath (Geth) Grunt.png|Urdnot Grunt (Krogan) Gryll.png|Gryll (Vorcha) Gunter.jpg|Gunter (Elcor) Han Von.png|Han Von (Volus) Havoc.jpg|Havoc (Collector) Host.png|Host (Geth) Jack ME.png|Jack (Human) Jacob.jpg|Jacob Taylor (Human) James.png|James Vega (Human) Jarek.png|Jarek Saemus (Salarian) Javik.png|Javik (Prothean) Kaidan.png|Kaidan Alenko (Human) Kal (Raloi).png|Kal (Raloi) Karthus.png|Karthus (Yahg) Kasumi.png|Kasumi Gotto (Human) Kranius.png|Kranius Vakarian (Turian) Laan Koris.png|Laan Koris (Quarian) Lance (Peranian).jpg|Lance (Peranian) Lars (Mutated Krogan).png|Lars (Mutated Krogan) Leash.png|Leash (Geth) Legion.png|Legion (Geth) Lenox.jpg|Lenox (Collector) Liara.png|Liara T'Soni (Asari) Mako (Zha'til).jpg|Mako (Zha'til) Maxwell Shepard.png|Maxwell Shepard (Human) Miles Adison.png|Miles Adison (Human) Miranda.png|Miranda Lawson (Human) Mordin.png|Mordin Solus (Salarian) Nack (Inusannon).jpg|Nack (Inusannon) Nash.png|Nash (Batarian) Nathan Collins.jpg|Nathan Collins (Human) Nexus.png|Nexus (Geth) Nyreen.png|Nyreen Kandros (Turian) Obelisk.png|Obelisk (Geth) Oracle.png|Oracle (Geth) Orvus.png|Orvus (Yahg) Phalanx.png|Phalanx (Geth) Pinnacle.png|Pinnacle (Geth) Prime.png|Prime (Geth) Procter (Zeioph).jpg|Procter (Zeioph) Prophet.png|Prophet (Geth) Pyrus.png|Pyrus (Geth) Rael (Densorin).png|Rael (Densorin) Ren (Arthenn).jpg|Ren (Arthenn) Samara.png|Samara (Asari) Scyla (Oravore).jpg|Scyla (Oravore) Scythe.jpg|Scythe (Geth) Shala Raegar.png|Shala Raegar (Quarian) Shepard.png|Commander Shepard (Human) Sundry.png|Sundry (Geth) Talik.png|Talik (Collector) Tali'Zorah.png|Tali'Zorah (Quarian) Terminus.png|Terminus (Geth) Thane.png|Thane Krios (Drell) Tyler Jackson.png|Tyler Jackson (Human) Urdnot Grum.png|Urdnot Grum (Krogan) Urdnot Kroth.png|Urdnot Kroth (Krogan) Urdnot Maul.png|Urdnot Maul (Krogan) Urdnot Tarok.png|Urdnot Tarok (Krogan) Urdnot Wrex.jpg|Urdnot Wrex (Krogan) Urz.jpg|Urz (Varren) Vertex.png|Vertex (Geth) Void.png|Void (Geth) Zaal Zorah.png|Zaal'Zorah (Quarian) Zac (Relic).jpg|Zac (Relic) Zaeed.jpg|Zaeed Massani (Human) Category:Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games